The Vasari Empire
|style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Stratus *Home |style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Nation Creation *NC Land List |} The Vasari Empire enforces a Mixed Market economy, where the civilian products are produced by the private sector, while the government produces military products. The Vasari Empire is always at work, developing and ratifing policies meant to draw people from nearby countries into the Vasari Empire to start up businesses. The Vasari Empire is also renowned for its "droids", very cheap robotics meant to work at manufacturing plants. The Vasari Empire is mainly dependant on its Secondary Industry (manufacturing/turning primary goods into finished goods). The Vasari Empire is currently looking towards Space to further solidify its economy. Government and internal politics The goverment is ruled over by the Council of the Dark Lords. Twelve Dark Lords make up the Council of the Dark Lords. The Emperor (also known as the Dark Lord) acts as the Council of the Dark Lords' chairman. An Emperor is selected from the Council of the Dark Lords when a former Emperor passes away. The Dark Lords each act as minsters of their departments and personal advisers to the Emperor. The Emperor's word is final. The Council of the Dark Lords work together in order to adopt new policies. The Emperor has to agree with the Dark Lords in order for a new policy to get passed out. The Council of the Dark Lords, in turn, is able to veto the Emperor's decision if they all agree on a change. However, the Council of the Dark Lords' decision must in turn be supported by enough evidence that the change is valid and for the Empire's very welfare. Each Dark Lord is chosen by their department, in order to represent them. The people's support is still very essential for the Dark Lord to remain in position. If a great majority of the people disagree with the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord will be relieved of all duties. Satraps The Satrap is in charge of the land that he owns as an administrator, and findd himself surrounded by an all-but-royal court; he collects the taxes, controls the local officials and the subject tribes and cities, and is the supreme judge of the province before whose "chair" every civil and criminal case could be brought. He is responsible for the safety of the roads , and is to put down brigands and rebels. He is assisted by a council of Vasari, to which also provincials are admitted; and is controlled by a royal secretary and by emissaries of the Emperor, especially the "eye of the Emperor" who makes an annual inspection and exercises permanent control. There are further checks on the power of each satrap: besides his secretarial scribe, his chief financial official (Old Persian ganzabara) and the general in charge of the regular army of his province and of the fortresses are independent of him and report directly to the Emperor, periodically, in person. But the satrap is allowed to have troops in his own service. The great satrapies (provinces) are often divided into smaller districts, the governors of which are also called satraps and also hyparchs (actually Hyparkhos in Greek, 'vice-regents'). The distribution of the great satrapies is changed repeatedly, and often two of them are given to the same man. As the provinces are the result of consecutive conquests (the homeland has a special status, exempt from provincial tribute), both primary and sub-satrapies are often defined by former states and/or ethno-religious identity. One of the keys to the Vasari success (as with most enduring great empires) is their open attitude to the culture and religion of the conquered people, so the Vasari culture was the one most affected as the Emperor endeavours to melt elements from all his subjects into a new imperial style, especially at his capital Tehran. Whenever central authority in the empire weakens, the satrap often enjoys practical independence, especially as it is customary to appoint him also as general-in-chief of the army district, contrary to the original rule. Demographics The Vasari Census Bureau gave an estimate of having a population of 230,000,000 as of 2151. The Vasari population nearly doubled since its independance decades ago. The government is preparing the Empire to meet hundreds of millions of people living within its borders. It is expected for the population growth to increase by at least a hefty 50% by the next two decades. The Vasari Empire also plans on terraforming several planets in the future in order to support even more people. Languages Old Persian is the commonly spoken language, however, several other languages are spoken by ethincal minorities. Imperial Aramiac is used similar to Greek used by the Roman Empire. Imperial Aramiac is more of a universal language, while Old Persian is mainly spoken in Iran, and by a small degree by a very samll ethnic groups. Reglion The state religion of the Vasari Empire is the "Unity". The Unity is a religion that believes that everyone should unite mentally into a collective mind in order to ascend to perfection. The Unity brings everyone closer, and encourages them all to think as one, and follow the Emperor's teachings. The Emperor is the Vasari Empire's spiritual leader, and as a result, the Unity is used by the Emperor to further the Empire's goals. The Unity has been closely researched upon, and several unique powers may be developed by those who follow the religion. The powers of course, are used to improve the Empire. Military The Vasari Empire pays close attention to its armed forces. The Empire uses many forms of propaganda to persuade people that the military is life is best of them. Civilians generally respect the military as their protectors, and liberators of terrorized countries within the region. Schools begin propaganda attempts from a very early age to bring a sort of nationalism to their minds. The children are also expected to do several projects on their Empire's history, intended to bring them a sense of national pride. This nationalism is further expanded upon when every person is forced to join the armed forces. Programs and training exercises will aide soldiers gain trust on their country and their fellow men. All soldiers are well-equiped and well-armoured. The Vasari Empire is incorporating technology within its armed forces very rapidly. For one, cheap droid armies will be introduced to take part in "zurg rushes", and do operations thought to be too dangerous for regular human soldiers. The Vasari Empire is also looking at the posibilities of incorporating space technology to further improve operations. The Ground Forces The Ground Forces (or Army) is the main componant and backbone of the Vasari military. With a somewhat large army (thanks to the introduction of droids), the Vasari Empire depends on this branch of the military to quickly respond to enemy hostalities on Earth. The Air Force The Air Force is a vital componant for Vasari forces. Whether engaging enemy air units, or supporting ground units, the Air Force is trained to be disciplined, and is expected to complete their missions no matter the consequences. The Air Force is of grave importance when it comes to conflicts. A task force without air support is nearly always considered a total failure, as a result, training has become very intensified, in order to produce one of the most disciplined and experienced pilots in the world. The Navy Due to the strategic position of our Empire on the world, a strong and well-equipped navy is imperative to national security, and regional peace. As such, the Empire always has interests with maintaining medium-sized, flexible and highly mobile naval units to protects her interests and her security. The Navy currently has two fleets, however, soon the size is expected to double. The Space Forces The Space Forces are perhaps the most integrated branch of the military. The Empire pays very close attention to the Space Forces, and is argued to be the most precious branch of the military. The Empire believes that a sizable Space Force is required for the Empire's goals to be reached. The Space Forces always receive the most advanced weaponry, and the most attention from the Imperial Reserve Bank when it comes to funding. The government is planning on making the largest Space Forces branch ever created by any Earth nation. Foreign Relations The Empire is doing all it can to improve relations with most more powerful nations all around the world, namely Holy Empire of Avalon, the Belkraine Empire. and Casponia. The Empire has lots of diplomatic interests in Cenetral Asia and the Indian Subcontinent. The Vasari Empire is maintain a good relation with most nations. However, it has extremely bad relations with the Israeli Empire. History The Vasari Empire has had quite a long history as a Middle-Eastern nation. However, its modern history needs to be mentioned for further analysis and research. The Israeli Uprising The Vasari Empire began as Iran, developing various different names in the process. Iran was at the time part of the Israeli Empire. Iran eventually began revolting against Israel, and effectively got independance from Israel, in the process killing the Israeli Royal Family. Iran then went on attacking, and siezing Iraq as well. However, due to complications, Iraq had to be given back to enforce national security. Due to the killing of the Israeli Royal Family, a much more impressive leader tookover, causing a much more Israeli becoming stronger than ever. The Parthian Empire Iran was then rather inactive for several dozen years to come, before finally becoming active again, and marching against nations all around it. It then formed the Parthian Empire. Iran began quickly developing very rapidly. As part of the Parthian Empire's strategy, Azerbaijan, Armenia and Georgia were incorporated into the Empire. A very rapid development program was then initiated, where the Empire became stronger than ever before. The Dark Crusade Seeing that the Israeli Empire is becoming a threat to world stability, the Parthian Empire formed an alliance with the Belkraine Empire and the Holy Empire of Avalon against Israel. Eventually, war was declared, and the Belkraine were rendered immobile, while the Parthian Empire along with Avalon waged a seemingly unending war. Eventually, other countries such as Casponia joined the war against the Israeli War. Formation of the Vasari Empire The Parthian Empire was renamed, and slightly remodeled during the Dark Crusade, in order to efficiently lead the Empire. Infrastructure Science and Technology The Vasari Empire has recently become a global leader when it comes to droids. The Empire is thought to be always researching on ways to improve their droid technology, so that they can mass-produce droids for a series of tasks cheaply and efficiently. In fact, the Vasari Empire is argued by some to be the only nation primarly making use of droids (other nations make use of "androids" - more advanced compared to droids, but also very much more expensive. The Vasari Empire is also a very revolutionized state, always working on its cyberworld. This has led to extremely fast, free Internet services, which in turn, has led to a great degree of improvement to the Empire's infrastructure and economy. The Vasari Empire is accepted by most as the second most cyberwarfare capable Empire within the world, causing some chaos to Israel recently. WMDs The Vasari Empire makes use of WMDs mainly to engage massive enemy formations. They're also used when the Vasari Empire has been attacked. Particle Cannon The Particle Cannon exemplifis the Vasari Empire's military doctrine of precision, concentrated firepower, and minimal collateral damage. It is a Vasari land-based structure that fires a sustained particle beam up to an "orbital mirror" (an orbital gravity-supplying satellite) that reflectes the beam back down onto enemy positions. The mirror can be remote-controlled by the commander to slowly move the beam hitting more than one target. The general can choose to speed up the turn rate of the orbital mirror, but doing so unfocuses the particle beam causing less damage to the target(s). But it will remain powerful enough to annihilate units and weak structures. Due to the range and power of this weapon is considered a 'superweapon'. Proton Collider It is a large cannon-like superweapon that, when activated, unleashes charges of anti-protons, contained within a sustained magnetic field. Collider cannons fire these bolts into a ballistic trajectory towards a designated area. Upon hitting the target, the containment field ceases to function and anti-protons annihilate with protons in regular matter - resulting in powerful explosions. Five such bolts are fired at one time, making the Proton Collider a highly destructive superweapon. Kinetic Strike The kinetic kill vehicle launch platform consists of a satellite armed with 12 telephone pole sized Tungsten rods loaded into 12 launch tubes mounted on one end of the satellite. The satellite employs high efficiency photo-voltaic panels or "wings" to generate electricity directly from sunlight. The satellites are then placed in orbit and must be reloaded after each use, or de-orbited and a replacement launched. The current Vasari system consists of an unknown number of such satellites, though the number is assumed to be more than one. The rods are made of Tungsten, and on their tip is a heat shielding material, most likely reinforced Carbon-Carbon. On the back of the rods is a rocket motor, which fires once the rod has separated from the satellite. The motor powers the rod to a speed of 36,000 feet per second, and sends the rod into Earth’s atmosphere, eventually smashing into the crust. The rods are twenty feet long and one foot in diameter. This, coupled with the speed, causes the crust to crack, spewing dirt and tearing up the ground as the shockwave travels, which is known to cause earthquakes. Transportaion The Vasari Empire acknowledges the fact that, for a nation to expand both economically and physically, a strong transportation infrastructure is always required. As such, the Vasari Empire has worked on several projects trying to link the Empire together, and bringing different people together with much more ease. Transportation remains of great importance to the Vasari Empire. It should be noted that the Empire already had a strong transport infrastructure, because it once was part of the Israeli Empire. The infrastructure helped the independant state grow at a rapid rate as a result. Engery The Empire makes use of economy-friendly alternative methods to improve its energy. There are plans for future space-based solar power satellites to gather massive amounts of solar enrgy, and redirect them back to Earth. This will allow for a much cheaper energy consumption for the average Vasari people. Education Vasari public education is operated by the state, regulated by the Vasari Ministry of Education. Children are required to attend school from the age of six or seven (generally, kindergarten or first grade) until they turn eighteen (generally bringing them through twelfth grade, the end of high school). Propaganda and nationalism is imparted to the Empire's "future self-respecting citizens" on a daily basis. Culture Like most Empires, the Vasari Empire is home to different cultures and traditions. The media, as a result, has been busy trying to bring these people together, to form a sort of "collective mind". With the Unity's introduction, this "collective mind" is expected to grow steadily, until everyone thinks about an issue the same way as the Empire desires them to think. The Vasari Empire is generally not a tyrant nation. It allows different ideas to pass through to the people, however, the Vasari Empire tries to influence the individual's standing point on an issue through different methods, for the betterment of the human race. Literature, philisophy and arts The Middle-East is generally renown for its literature and art values. Historically, Greek philisophy did also influence the Middle-Eastern region. As a result, the government has been recently trying to influence these values, for the greater good. Cuisine The cuisine of the Vasari Empire is diverse, with each province featuring dishes, as well as culinary traditions and styles, distinct to their regions. The main Vasari cuisines are combinations of rice with meat, chicken or fish and some onion, vegetables, nuts, and herbs. Herbs are frequently used along with fruits such as plums, pomegranates, quince, prunes, apricots, and raisins. The Vasari also usually eat plain yogurt (Persian: ماست, māst) with lunch and dinner; it is a staple of the diet in the Empire. To achieve a balanced taste, characteristic flavourings such as saffron, dried limes, cinnamon, and parsley are mixed delicately and used in some special dishes. Onions and garlic are normally used in the preparation of the accompanying course, but are also served separately during meals, either in raw or pickled form. The Empire is also famous for its caviar. Vasari food is not piquant. Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Nation Creation Countries